


My Mama Doesn't Trust Him

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Downworlders, Drinking, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Isabelle Lightwood mentioned - Freeform, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, No Smut, Pole Dancing, Possessive Magnus Bane, Seelie, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: When Magnus' clients start stealing his attention from Alexander. Alexander decides to put on a little show to get it back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	My Mama Doesn't Trust Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I actually didn't plan on posting this soon or ever again.  
> Still it is short and something that popped up in my head randomly today.  
> Again I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance. *Bows*  
> None of the characters are mine and neither is the song that inspired this fic.  
> Song: My Oh My by Camila Cabello  
> Enjoy.

Normally Alec would be okay with accompanying Magnus to meet clients at Pandemonium. However, clients normally don’t try and throw themselves at their sellers. He hated feeling like this. It wasn’t like Magnus was even entertaining their advances. He was being a good boyfriend and hugging Alec close almost on his lap when any of them try and flirt with him.

It’s the clients. They have no respect for their relationship. Hell he had even heard a few werewolves and seelie placing bets how long they would last together this time, while he was getting Magnus and himself more drinks. He knew Magnus was more than happy to snap them new ones but honestly he could use some time away from that crowd.

Their relationship was solid but had some edges to it still. The whole Soul Sword incident was still fresh. Even though they both understood what had happened and talked about the events he knew there was still insecurities on both sides. 

Magnus was slowly getting more and more annoyed with his clients. He had been dragged out of cuddle time with his boyfriend all because they demanded he come here and take their orders. After the Soul Sword incident and his mistakes with aligning with the Queen he knew he needed to make nice with his clients and other downworlders but they were really testing his patience today. At least his Alexander had agreed to come with him, even allowing Magnus to dress him. Of course it was still dark colors he didn’t want to go too far and risk the chance of his angel never letting dress him up again. No sir that just wouldn’t do.

Every time another client spewed some nonsense to him or tried to make a snide comment at Alexander’s presence he glared them down pulling Alexander closer to him and kissing his cheek. Alexander was here because he wanted to here and because Magnus wants him to be here. If they had a problem with that they know where the exit is. Slowly counting in his head backwards from ten he tried to refocus his rage. He wanted to snap at them and take his angel back home to the safety of their bed but he had to be here. He had to rebuild the bridges he burnt. Taking another swig of his cocktail he looked blankly at his clients’ latest attempt of seduction. 

Alexander started on his fifth or was it sixth drink now? He had lost count honestly. The only thing he knew was that the drinks were strong enough to let him ignore the stares and words from Magnus’ clients. He really just wanted Magnus’ attention back. This was the first night in two weeks that he didn’t have a hunt or early morning meeting. They were supposed to stay home and cuddle all night and Magnus had promised him blueberry pancakes in the morning. Now these people come and try and steal his boyfriend's attention. No way was he gonna accept that.

Hearing the musical intro of a song Izzy had shown him earlier this week he had an idea but he had to be quick. Alexander downs his drink and start standing up activating runes with his stele. He would need them for sure. 

“Darling?” Magnus called up to him

Alec dropped his stele and the expensive leather jacket Magnus got him for tonight on his seat to ensure none of the vultures would try taking his spot. 

He looked at Magnus dropping a wink. “Watch.” 

Magnus didn't know what was going on but he watched Alexander making his way up to his personal VIP section of Pandemonium quickly. Lilith. Magnus had made the right choice when he put Alexander in those pants. They were tight around his hips and the way the strained around his ass had Magnus hot. 

Alexander was a man on a mission and there as no stopping him now. He was going to get Magnus’ attention back even if he had to play dirty to do so. He was making his way to the pole that was placed on the balcony or Magnus’ personal VIP Section. There was only one couch here a small one that they had made out on once before. In front of the couch though was his goal. A pure gold pole reaching from the top of the roof to the floor of the balcony. As he heard the laugh in the song that meant that it was about to start he gripped the pole tightly making sure it was safe first and took a deep breath, letting the pole go.

_ They say he likes a good time (My oh my) _

Alexander ran his hands up his short sleeve midnight blue shirt flicking the top button open.

_ He comes alive at midnight (Every night) _

Hooking his fingers in his pants belt loops he pulled them down slightly so the top of his gray silk boxers were poking out. Grinding his back on the pole to the rhythm. 

_ My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my) _

Magnus was not prepared for this at all. He had to remind himself that Pandemonium floors were not sanitary and had to pick up his jaw soon. 

_ He's only here for one thing, but (So am I) _

Alexander stepped a bit away from the pole swinging his hips to the music his hands finding themselves on his head stretching the shirt up putting his lower stomach on full display. 

_ Yeah, a little bit older, a black leather jacket _

_ A bad reputation, insatiable habits _

Slowly sinking to his knees in front of the pole facing Magnus sending him a wink before letting his hips grind forward slowly. Alexander’s fingers found their way onto his shirt’s buttons once again flicking a few more open till there was none left. 

_ He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe, yeah _

Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe right now. He had finished his drink and a server had brought him a new one but Alexander was making very challenging to keep his throat hydrated. Watching him undo his shirt putting his torso out on display and then that sly little wink. Had Magnus adjusting himself more often than not.

_ I said, if he kissed me, I might let it happen (Oh) _

Alexander locked eyes with Magnus again enjoying how his glamour was slightly flickering in and out. He wrapped his hands on his pants again walking backwards to the pole again slowly swaying his hips gently. 

_ I swear on my life that I've been a good girl (Oh) _

Feeling the pole hit his back Alexander pushed his legs apart and bent forward grinding himself onto the pole and arching his back away. His hands on his thighs slowly tracing his torso all the way up finally dropping his shirt on the floor

_ Tonight, I don't wanna be her _

Alexander liked having Magnus’ full attention and he was determined to keep it. He licked his lower lip and moved his hands to grip the pole behind him above his head. He had seen mundanes and downworlders at Pandemonium do it. It was just like flexibility training at the academy just different style. He told himself as he tightened his grip pulling his legs up and away from the ground he held himself up with the grip on the pole as he turned himself upside down putting his back on display. He couldn’t hold it for long though, it was taking a lot to hold him there. He flipped back onto his feet landing on the other side of the pole. He moved his whole body this time to grind against the pole slowly.

Magnus was one more verse from losing his mind. His innocent angel was slowly gyrating his hips against the pole and Magnus had never been more tempted to snap his fingers and switch places with an inanimate object more than now. 

“When Bane gets tired with his boy toy do you think he would mind us having a few rounds with him?” he caught one vampire saying to another as they were both staring his boyfriend down.

That won’t do at all. Alexander was Magnus’ and Magnus’ alone. He would like to see any of those idiots just try and take his angel from him. 

“I am sure you will find that I am very fond of my boyfriend and would dare anyone to try and separate us.” Magnus said lacing his voice with a violent tone as he flashed his Warlock eyes at the Vampires letting them know they weren’t welcome to finish their drinks and should leave soon if they wanted to keep fangs where they were. 

As he saw them leaving with their metaphorical tails between their legs he smirked feeling smug before turning his eyes to Alexander his glamour was still down as he watched Alexanders chest going up and down covered in sweat from his little display. 

As he makes his way to Alexander, he thinks that it is time to end this show. Looking around him and seeing them eye Alexander like he was a piece of meat on a stick had him counting in his head again. As much as he liked seeing him like this, he wasn’t so inclined to share that view with anyone else. It was almost midnight after all. Time for him to come alive~


End file.
